Electric motor driven pumps may be used to pump various liquids. In some applications, like in automotive vehicles, electric motor driven pumps are used to pump fuel from a fuel tank to a combustion engine. In other applications, the pump may be used to pump additives such as those used to reduce nitrogen oxides present in exhaust gas from internal combustion engines and particularly diesel engines.